It's a heartache
by alicewonder26
Summary: Charlotte and Draco have been friends for years. Each time Draco has his heart broken, Charlotte is there to pick up the pieces. But will Draco ever realize that the one witch he's been looking for is right under his nose? And will Charlotte ever tell him how she truly feels? Maybe Narcissa Malfoy can help...


**AN: This is AU obviously. I also don't own Harry Potter. Last time I checked, I wasn't JKR. I switch between Charlotte and Draco's POV quite often, so be prepared for that. It's quite long, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

I watched Draco down a glass of Firewhiskey. He winced at the burn but set it down. He filled it again. I watched as he repeated this process until he was properly smashed. His gray eyes were bloodshot and his voice was slurred as he finally turned his attention to me.

"Why, why did she leave me?" He asked, waving the glass in the air as he tried to focus on me. I watched the liquid slide down the side of the glass on his expensive rug.

"I don't know Draco." It was the same answer I'd given him all night, but it didn't appease him. Finally, he slumped forward onto his desk, drunk and passed out. I sighed and hefted him up around my shoulders, no easy feat. Draco was tall, at 6'3 and broad. He worked out, maintaining his body by working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I helped him to bed, taking off his shoes and sliding his jacket from around his shoulders.

I placed sober up on his nightstand, along with a glass of water. I apparated home.

*Draco*

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover ever. I clutched my pounding head and reached for the sober up I knew was there. As I downed the potion, my hangover receded, but my heart still ached. She'd left me. Hermione had just packed up her things in the flat we were sharing in London and was gone. Ran off with George. All I remember from last night was getting drunk with Charlotte. I'd been friends with Charlotte for a long time. She was always there for me, and quite the good friend.

I padded downstairs, finding her in the kitchen. She was cooking the same meal she always did whenever I got smashed. Eggs, and bacon with toast. Her curls were pulled up in a bun, and those chocolate eyes grinned at me as I sat down. She walked over, giving me a cup of coffee and a full plate of food. I could always count on her.

*Charlotte*

I watched Draco eat the breakfast I handed him for him and smiled. He got ready for work and was gone. I was cleaning up from breakfast when I heard a familiar voice.

"So, she left him?"

I stopped in wiping down the counters, turning to face Narcissa, Draco's mother. I nodded, returning to my task.

Narcissa didn't speak for a second, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and asked, "and you picked up his broken heart last night didn't you Charlotte."

I nodded, "I did. He came here, got smashed. I got him to bed, left him sober up and water on his nightstand. I came back to make sure he ate before going into work today."

She set her coffee cup onto the saucer with a clink. "Charlotte? When are you going to tell Draco you love him?"

I almost dropped the expensive china plate into the sink at her words. I didn't think anyone else knew. I slowly turned around to face her. Even in the morning,before she put on her expensive clothing, Narcissa Malfoy looked stunning.

Taking advantage of my inability to speak, she said, "I've known for years dear. I see the way you look at him. You look at him like I looked at Lucius. Trouble is, Draco is just as thick as his Father when it comes to romance."

I sat next to her, finally finding my voice. " He'd never see me in that way though. I'm just his friend."

Narcissa looked at me with a predatory look in her eyes, "oh, you leave that to me. I can fix that."

*an hour later*

I adjusted the dress she had me wearing, "are you sure this is going to work?"

She nodded, "trust me dear. I know Draco. He won't fail."

I walked through the hallways at the Ministry. I had some papers that Narcissa was supposed to give to Harry. Wandering through the halls, I found his office door and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard his voice from the other side and I pushed the door open.

Harry Potter looked up at me as I entered, and he gave me a soft smile. "What can I do for you?"

I handed him the papers Narcissa gave me, "Narcissa Malfoy wanted me to give these to you. Said they'd be helpful in capturing those Death Eaters you're looking for."

He smiled, "thank you." He set the papers on his desk, giving me a quizzical look. " I don't believe I know you, do I?"

I felt the color rise in my cheeks at his glance, and I shook my head, "No. I'm Charlotte Matthews."

Harry smiled, "Nice to meet you, Charlotte."

We talked for a few more moments, and Harry offered to escort me to lunch. I accepted.

At Diagon Alley, having lunch, I spotted Narcissa as she was having lunch with Draco. Catching my eye, she nodded. I began flirting with Harry. He'd been flirting with me since lunch started, so it wasn't hard. I laughed at his jokes, touched his arm and managed to secure the dinner date Narcissa wanted me to get. Harry to run back to work, but he gave me a hug, holding me close before disappearing with pop. I walked over to where they were having lunch, enjoying it entirely too much when Draco hugged me.

"Were you having lunch here too?" Narcissa asked, and I remembered the mission at hand.

I nodded, "I was. I had lunch with Harry when you had me take those papers to him. He was so nice."

I watched Draco almost choke on a mouthful of water, sputtering, "you had lunch with Potter?"

I shared a glance with Narcissa, "he asked me out for lunch. I couldn't say no. Who else was I going to have lunch with?"

Draco gave me a look, "you could have joined me and Mother."

Narcissa smiled, "well, wasn't that nice of him. Are you seeing him later?"

I grinned softly, "I am. He's asked me out for dinner tonight."

Draco set his fork down, "you have a date with Potter?"

I nodded, "I do. I'll see you later?"

And I was gone with a pop, hoping Narcissa's plan worked.

Later, at the manor, I was getting ready for my dinner date with Harry. Narcissa had once again picked my clothes out. I wore a black dress that hugged each one of my curves. My curls were pinned up off my face, and I wore black heels. I stepped down the stairs before Harry was due to arrive, and Draco was pacing in front of the door. He'd been trying to talk me out of going for the last hour, and as he saw me, he stopped mid-rant.

In a way, it was nice to see him speechless for once. His jaw dropped open, and his gray eyes turned a steely silver. He gaped like a fish out of water before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the sitting room. He locked the door and was across the room in seconds. My heart beat faster as he stood inches away me.

When he finally spoke, his voice was husky, a mere whisper, "What are you trying to prove Charlotte?"

Playing dumb, as Narcissa suggested, I said, "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

Draco shook his head, "no. This whole date positively reeks my dear. What's going on?"

I glanced up at Draco, and considering our heights, I had to tip my head back to look into his eyes. They darkened again, and his fingers skimmed across my jaw, and goosebumps rose in their wake.

My voice was soft, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco made a tsking sound, "I'm only going to ask you one more time."

I heard Narcissa open the door, heard her talking to Harry. Glancing at Draco, I said, "Harry's here."

He kept his fingers on my face, his eyes locked on mine. Silence fell between us. Finally, Narcissa came through the door.

"Charlotte, Harry's here." Her voice was soft, and I knew this was part of the plan. Draco's hands trailed down my exposed arms, tightening around my biceps. After a second, he let me go.

*Draco*

I forced myself to stand there as I watched Charlotte leave with Harry. Grit my teeth and watched him wrap his arms around her. Once they were gone, I headed to my study, bound and determined to drink away my anger when Mother's voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Her voice meant business.

I faced her, " and why not?"

She gave me that glare that she'd perfected over the years. The one she gave me when I was in trouble, the one she used to give Father when he said something stupid.

She kept glaring at me, "you know, you are way too much like your father for your own good sometimes. It took your father years to notice how I felt about him. I'm not about to let you make the mistake he almost did."

Curious, I asked, "and what was that?"

She led me into the sitting room, and said, "well, it was a night much like this one. The night before, I'd helped him pick up the pieces of his broken heart, much like I'd done so many times before. I sat quietly as he ranted and raved, and as he cried. When he'd fallen face first on his desk, I helped him to bed. Left him a sober up and cold water. I even came back the next morning, made him breakfast and saw him off to work. This pattern continued for years, until the day Theo Nott Sr. took me to lunch. Lucius was beside himself when he saw us together. He was even angrier when he found out I'd accepted a date with him for dinner that night."

She paused, staring at the large portrait of Father that hung in this particular room. I followed her stare and listened as he picked up where she left off.

"I was furious. I'd spent the better part of an hour trying to talk her out of it when she came down to wait for him to arrive."

I watched as he lovingly looked at Mother, "She was gorgeous. It was then, in that moment, as I watched another man put his arms around her, as they left, that I realized I loved her. I knew I had to tell her, even if she didn't return my feelings. I waited for her to come home, but was so angry, I got stupidly drunk. I was passed out when she arrived back. Your mother was furious with me. It was the first time I awoke at the manor without that potion, without that water, that breakfast. and I realized, it wasn't that I missed the things she did for me, it was that I missed her. She did those things not just because she was my friend, but because she loved me."

I glanced between them, "And what happened? I don't think you've ever told me this story before."

Mother shook her head, "we haven't. I was on another date with Theo when your father interrupted us. Told me he loved me. Told me he was a foolish man and that he would never stop until I agreed to marry him."

Father's voice was soft, "and the rest is history. I spent the rest of my life loving her. Don't make the same mistake I almost did Draco. When Charlotte comes back from her date with Harry, tell that woman how much you love her."

Mother left the room, squeezing my arm as she did so, Father followed, headed out of the picture frame. I was alone. Seated in the room in front of the fireplace, I realized that Charlotte did those same things for me. I set my face in my hands, remembering how beautiful she looked tonight. She'd always been there for me and my heart twisted in pain as I thought about what would happen if I didn't say anything. She'd probably marry Potter, and she'd never be truly mine ever again.

*Charlotte*

I stood at the door of the manor with Harry. The date was amazing. Part of me felt bad that I was using him to get a rise out of Draco. He'd taken me out for dinner and we walked around Muggle London. I was still wearing his coat he'd slipped around my shoulders when I had gotten cold. He was attentive and it was nice to be noticed by a man. Standing in the soft glow of the porch light, I glanced into Harry's emerald eyes and thought I saw something cross his features.

"I had fun tonight Harry." I kept my eyes on his and saw how his eyes lit up at the compliment.

"I did too. I'm still trying to figure out how I've never seen you around the Ministry until today." And his expression was so serious I had to giggle. My laugh broke the awkward silence that had been filling the cool night air at his statement.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when his wand began vibrating. He glanced down at it with a rueful smile.

"Ah. Duty calls. I'm sorry Charlotte. I had this whole plan in mind in order to steal a kiss-"

His voice trailed off, and I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"It's ok. Go save the world."

He smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to mine briefly before apparating away with a soft pop.

I walked inside, a soft smile on my features. This was the part of my plan that I was uncertain of. Narcissa had told me Draco would be waiting for me when I arrived back at the manor, but the entryway was empty.

Slipping my heels off, I padded down the hall until I reached Lucius's study. The muted glow that crept out from under the door was the only indication that someone occupied the room. Pushing the door open, I saw Draco seated at his father's desk. He held a crystal glass of Firewhiskey in one hand, and a small box in the other.

Draco glanced up as I entered, his silver eyes locking on mine. He looked surprisingly sober. He set the small glass on the top of his father's desk with a small clink.

"Charlotte. Nice to see you've gotten home." His voice was low and rough. It sent shivers down my spine.

Draco stood in front of me, tucking the small box in his pocket. His fingers reached out and stroked the side of my cheek. Silence filled the room. Inching closer, he reached out and slid both hands down my shoulders softly. His fingers left a path of goosebumps in their wake. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him chuckle softly.

"You and Mother conspired against me?" His voice was still soft, and even I could hear the rough edge to it.

I nodded, my mouth dry. I was at a loss for words. Narcissa hadn't told me how this part would go. She just said that he'd finally see how much he loved me. Trouble was, he was a Malfoy, and they never did anything by halves. I knew he'd wind up milking the moment, but I wasn't expecting this.

Draco's voice held that deadly edge in it, "I'm a bit shocked Charlotte. I never expected this…"

Draco's fingers tipped my chin upwards, and our eyes locked. His eyes had darkened to a steely silver. He held my gaze as my heart pounded faster and so loud, I was sure he could hear it.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco kept his eyes locked with mine as he spoke, barely above a whisper. The question hung in the air, but I knew he wasn't actually expecting an answer.

I watched his eyes soften as he leaned in close. His breath smelled faintly of peppermint, and I realized he hadn't actually had any of the Firewhiskey in that glass. In that moment, he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips softly to mine. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes as they fluttered closed, and Draco held me gently. His fingers tangled in my hair, undoing my careful curls. I slipped my hands up on his broad shoulders, sliding my fingers across the expensive fabric of his suit.

We slipped apart, and I sighed softly. Glancing at Draco again, I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize, and he placed his hand on my mouth softly.

"Charlotte, I've been a foolish man. Here I've chased the skirts of witches all over England, each one breaking my heart as they found someone else they wanted. Yet, here you've remained, always picking me up when I fall. You watch me drink myself into oblivion, then help me repair my heart for the next witch. It wasn't until tonight that I realized that you love me. And it wasn't until tonight that I realized that I loved you too. I always found fault with the witches I was with. Each one had something about her that just didn't feel right. They weren't you."

I felt tears in my eyes as Draco pulled away from me. He slipped the small box from his pocket and into my hands. I opened the box and gasped softly as I looked down on the Malfoy family ring that once used to grace Narcissa's finger. She'd taken it off shortly after Lucius's death, claiming it was too hard to wear it each day. The memories were too painful.

Glancing back at Draco, I could see was on one knee, tears shining in his eyes. I felt my tears make salty tracks down my face as Draco took my hand in his.

"Charlotte, I've spent all these years chasing the wrong witch. It's you I should have been chasing, and I was too blind to see it. I want to correct that mistake. I want to chase you and be there by your side for the rest of our lives. Marry me. Make me the happiest wizard in the world."

Tears clouded my vision and all I could do was nod. Draco let out a happy yell and scooped me up in his arms, twirling me in a circle.

Just outside the open door, Narcissa stood next to an enchanted frame. Lucius strode into the picture and she glanced up at her departed husband with a smile.

"We've succeeded."

Her voice was soft, and she felt her heart ache as she glanced up at him. Lucius wore a similar expression on his face as he gazed down at his wife.

"She's the perfect match for him."

Narcissa felt a tear slide down her face as she turned to look at the happy couple. She watched Draco slide the ring on her finger. Watched as his face lit up. Her heart still ached, yearning for Lucius.

As if he could read her thoughts, Lucius spoke, "I love you Narcissa. Don't ever doubt that."

She glanced up at the frame, tears dropping onto her silk blouse. " I love you too Lucius. Until the end of time."


End file.
